Mystery Case Files: Escape from Ravenhearst: Tech's Story
by ChaosDancer12
Summary: Slight crossover with Mystery Case Files: Escape from Ravenhearst but their is no category here for Mystery Case Files, more detail can be found inside. This is something that I'm doing for fun so don't expect regular updates.
1. Prolouge

**Hi, ChaosDancer12 here and I love playing Mystery Case Files and I was bored, so I thought why not do a Ravenhearst fanfiction with my characters!**

 **Only this time I plan to mix things up a bit by changing the characters around, what if the Master Detective fell sick before she could go back to Ravenhearst for the third time. Who would take her place and have to solve the mystery for her?**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Chaos, Kai and Tech. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners. I also want to thank the ones that created the walkthrough for Mystery Case Files: Escape from Ravenhearst Collector's Edition at** **margotbean . com** **, it was a great help with all of it's screenshots of the pages in the Case Report Book and of important places in the game. I found the cut scenes on youtube.**

 **Warning: This story only shows the Master's Detective's (Tech's) point of view through the game, so, please don't flame me because I haven't shown any other points of view.**

* * *

Chaos sneezed again as she tried to sit up.

"What a time to catch the flu Chaos." Kai said, replacing the tissues that Chaos had used.

"Shut up." Chaos said. "I have to get better if I want to Blackpool and investigate the disappearances their."

"About that mystery." Kai said. "Tech's taking your place, by the time you get better it could be too late for you to go down their and sort things out."

Chaos glared at her friend before she sneezed again. "Fine." She said. "He's already left, hasn't he?"

Kai nodded her head.

"I just hope that the reason or person behind these disappearances is not who I think it is."

* * *

Tech parked his car in front of what looked like gates. "So this is what's left of Ravenhearst Manor." He said. "I better look around, to see if I can find a way in."

* * *

 **And from the beginning of the next chapter this story will be told through Tech's journal and the Case Report Book, with the occasional narrative bit, I don't know how many I'll be able to fit in each chapter but let's give it a go shall we.**

 **The entries in the Case Report Book will be altered to reflect the fact that the usual Master Detective is out of action and yes, the usual Master Detective will have female pronouns while Tech uses male pronouns when he is referring to himself in third person, deal with it.**


	2. Entry 1, Tech's Journal Part 1

**Author's note: A quick description of Tech, he's a 20 year old black and green modian male hybrid with dark greenish bangs, hair tips and a tail of the same color with black tips, he has two black spikes on the top of his head and his black hair is long enough to be pulled back into a ponytail. He has golden eyes with a brown ring around his pupils and a pale tan colored muzzle, his ears are rabbit like and his inner ear is a lighter green then the darkish green found on his body.**

 **He can be normally found wearing a black t-shirt with dark greenish sleeves, with black jeans and black shoes.**

* * *

 **Case Report File Entry 1**

Shortly after my friend's brief stint in Louisiana, she received a curious missive from an anonymous source. A small parcel containing a simple invitation was wrapped inside clipped articles from various newspapers. The invitation's brevity combined with the grim nature of the headlines suggests something quite ominous transpiring on the coast of England.

My friend swore to herself that she would never revisit that house near the cliff and after hearing her story I did as well. I have no wish to look upon its burned shell and remind myself of the horrors that she went through that lie underneath it and yet, with her illness preventing her from doing her job, here I stand in Blackpool, preparing myself to enter these haunted grounds and hopefully, survive long enough to tell the tale of my own escape from Ravenhearst!

* * *

 _Tech's Journal Entry 1_

 _I stand here at the gates that block my way into Ravenhearst Manor. This place is even more creepier then I thought it would be BUT I have to be brave._

 _I have a job to do here and I have to do it._

* * *

 **Only one entry of each to begin with, but the story is just getting started. The disclaimer can be found on the first chapter**

 **Read and Review Please!**


	3. Entry 2 and 3, Tech's Journal Part 2

**Authors Note: This chapter is so long, that I had to break it into three different chapters.**

* * *

 **Case Report File 2**

Upon my arrival at the manor gates, I stepped from my vehicle into a large puddle born from the chilly, autumn rain. A quick flash of gold near a storm drain caught my attention, and I reached down to collect a locket that once that once belonged to a women whose spirit was freed from this awful place by my friend. Just then, the locket's owner and manor's namesake appeared before me and delivered a warning that caused the fur on my arms to rise!

After some confusion on why I was here instead of my friend, Emma's ghost advised me to leave Blackpool before I meet her fate. Upon refusing, she offered to follow and assist me by altering the appearance of objects that might aid in my investigation. After some hesitation, I paused, looked around, and finally collected the objects she effected. True to her word, Emma's locket suddenly burst open with a blast of ghostly energy drawing my attention to a nearby lantern! When I looked again she was gone.

* * *

"You're not the detective." Emma said when she saw that the person that she was talking to was not the detective from before.

"No. I'm not her." Tech said, pulling the hood of his raincoat over his head. "I'm her back-up when she has to take a break for medical reasons and you must be Miss Ravenhearst. I'm Tech Chiryō-shi. What is it that you are trying to tell me Miss Ravenhearst?"

"My soul is now free." Emma said. "But I fear that you're in great danger, all because you have taken your friend's place, because she has done so much to help me and the others, we now promise to follow and assist you."

Tech sighed as he figured out how the locket worked and Emma left. "Great." He said. "Someone laid a trap here for my friend and I just walked head first into it." He sighed again and pulled out some headache relief pills from the field medical kit he always carried with him.

"How can this get any worse..."

* * *

Tech now wanted to bash his head against something. He had headed for the lighthouse that he could see from where he was standing by the gate and since the gate was not opened, he had been forced to look around the grounds for a way in.

This had led to another encounter with a ghost, this time it was Rose Somerset, the second spirit that his friend had freed from this awful place.

Rose was also confused of the fact that Tech was here instead of the detective that had freed her, but after a quick explanation she was soon doing the same thing as Emma, warning him.

* * *

"Please." Rose said, after Tech had explained why he was here instead of the Master Detective. "Heed our warnings, Detective.

Turn back while you still can."

Rose disappeared and Tech had the perfect chance to bash his head in for a few minutes before he could continue on his way, solving more puzzles and finding a way to use his car to open the gates, although, he was freaked out by the sign crashing through his windscreen.

* * *

 **Case Report File 3**

The creepiness of this place is more then I expected it to be. A small, dilapidated cottage once inhabited by the son of my friend's nemesis, Charles, barely remains standing. It was here that she was abducted by Charles and his son, Victor, before she thwarted their attempts to imprison the souls of two little girls, and their mother inside caves beneath the manor.

A small box secured with a custom lock appears to be a new addition, but it's owner and contents will presently remain a mystery until I can find a way to get it unlocked.

* * *

 _Tech's Journal Entry 2_

 _This place is so wrong on so many levels, the finding of objects and solving puzzles, that I'm okay with, but ghosts?!_

 _At least they're trying to help me. Emma's locket will be a great aid in finding objects that may help me in this investigation._

 _It's the reason why they showed themselves to me that worries me the most, they keep on trying to tell me to escape while I have a change, but that decision was taken away from me the moment I decided to take on this case._

 _And since Chaos is sick at the moment, it's my job to solve this mystery or to gather enough information, that when she gets better enough to come down here, that it will be easier for her to solve this case._

 _I guess I should write down important notes on each ghost I come across as I investigate this place._

* * *

 _Emma Ravenhearst_

 _It seems fitting that my time at Ravenhearst Manor begins with a meeting with the Manor's namesake, the first spirit my friend freed when she came here for the first time and the first encounter she had on her second visit._

 _Miss Ravenhearst was the first one to tell me to leave and I have the feeling_ _that this will not be the last time that I'll receive this warning._

* * *

 _Rose Somerset_

 _The second spirit my friend encountered and freed here, during her second visit here and the second spirit that tried to make me leave._

 _I have a feeling that this will not be the only time that I'll see Miss Somerset._

* * *

 _Both of them was expecting my friend and expressed confusion when they saw me, which means a theory I developed after meeting Miss Ravenhearst might be coming true._

 _Did somebody set up a trap here for my friend?_

 _And if I'm right about this..._

 _Does this mean that I've triggered the trap and taken her place?_

* * *

 **Yes, it looks like Ravenhearst is pissing Tech off, he's taken a huge step out of his comfort zone and it's too late for him to go back into it.**

 **Read and Review Please!**


	4. Entry 5 and 6, Tech's Journal Part 3

**Author's Note: Sorry, make that four chapters. This is part 2 out of 4 and whoa, this story has only been up for about two days and I have four chapters out of who knows how many already done, I must really like this or it is a lot of fun for me to write.**

* * *

 **Case Report File 5**

Given the amount of property damage my friend has inflicted here in the past, I didn't hesitate to wrap a chain around the manor gates and attach it to my car. Perhaps in hindsight I should have opted to find another way in since I've almost certainly overheated the engine, to say nothing of the the sign impaled in my windshield.

The steps leading to Ravenhearst Manor lie before me, and I can make out the charred silhouette of the once-opulent Victorian home. Ethereal voice of the souls that my friend saved continue to discourage my investigation. I get the impression they know something I do not, but I need to learn more about who requested my friend's presence and why.

* * *

 _Tech's Journal Entry 3_

 _I'm ashamed to admit this but I screamed like a girl when the sign impaled itself through my windshield but I now have a way in and it's too late to turn back now._

 _It's time for me to enter the ruins of Ravenhearst Manor._

* * *

Tech screamed and ducked as the sign came through the window, barely missing him. He got out of the car and headed into the manor, trying not to look back at the car.

He had the feeling that this would only be the first of the many near death experiences that he would go through during his time here.

* * *

Walking up the stairs, Tech really wanted to turn around and go home when his phone went off. He answered it.

"Hey." He heard through the phone. "How are you doing over their?"

"I really wanna go home." Tech said. "But I can't Kai and I hate knowing that."

"I had the same feeling in Dire Grove." Kai said. "Remember? Chaos was too freaked out after what happened during her second visit to Ravenhearst, I had to go and pick her up and when she got back, she caught that virus that was going around your usual workplace when you're not playing Master Detective back-up, which _you_ brought into the house. Then I had to go and find the case log that she left behind at Ravenhearst..."

"I said I was sorry." Tech said. "How was I suppose to know that would happen?!"

"And then I drove into Dire Grove and since Chaos and you was sick, I ended up having to solve the mystery their and saving a brunch of collage students!"

"I think that they was university students dear."

"Don't 'Dear' me Tech Chiryō-shi."

"I was only pointing out a mistake, besides, I think that you enjoyed being the Master Detective for a chance, Kauri."

"Well, I'm not complaining, unlike a certain hybrid that screams like a girl when faced with near death experiences."

"That's rich, coming from the girl that screams louder and higher then me when both of us face a near death experience together."

Tech could hear his girlfriend growling at him over the phone, trying to mask the fact that she was pouting, the mental image of her face while she did that was enough to make Tech laugh.

A similar sound came from the phone.

"Feeling better now?" Kai asked after both of them had stopped laughing.

"Yeah." Tech said. "I am. Thanks Kai, for cheering me up. I don't know when I'll be able to call you again, it might be in a few hours or a few days, so I better say this now. I love you."

"I love you too." Kai said. "Now, get back to work, you still have a case to solve."

"I know. I love you, see you later then."

"Yeah, me too, see you later then."

Tech sighed as the call ended and he had to put his phone away. He still had a job to do.

* * *

 _Tech's Journal Entry 4_

 _I should do something nice for my girlfriend when I get back, from the minute that I stepped pass the gate, I was assaulted by my doubts and fears that I would fail in this case but it's amazing, how a few minutes of talking with my girlfriend soothed my nerves and dispelled all of my doubts and fears._

 _I should get back to work._

* * *

The rain was still falling as Tech reached what once was the front porch of the manor, stopping to use Emma's locket and to pick up a few items that might be useful later on. He noticed a few scraps of paper with writing on them, including something about how the _"Date of the_ _Last_ _will illuminate sin's past!"_

He walked through the ruins to reach the back door, heading through the back door to the cemetery. He frowned. "Didn't this place use to be a garden?" He muttered to himself, remembering what Chaos had said about the layout of Ravenhearst. "I guess the fire changed a lot of the surrounding area."

He was interrupted from his thoughts by the sudden appearance of Emma Ravenhearst.

"Please, do not enter these forsaken grounds." She said before she faded away.

"Another piece of evidence to my theory that somebody set up a trap here for my friend and I just walked into it." Tech said. "What's next?!" He asked, pulling at his bangs. "Rose's twin daughters?!"

He sighed and found out what the _"Date of the Last will illuminate sin's past!"_ meant, a brunch of random numbers on someone named 'Edmond Last's gravestone. The other gravestone was more difficult to read, it was covered in shadow, preventing Tech from reading it.

He could see the lighthouse from where he was and he had an idea.

"Maybe I could re-route the light in the lighthouse to shine over here." He said. "It should make it easier for me to read the gravestone."

He headed off in the direction of the lighthouse.

* * *

 **Case Report File 6**

After much effort locating and retrieving the lighthouse key, I've finally gained access to the base of the watchful tower. Unfortunately, darkness within the entry hinders further exploration of the structure. The irony of needing light inside of a lighthouse would be mildly amusing if I wasn't soaking wet from the autumn storm.

Through feeling around in the dark and using the occasional flicker of lightning as a guide, I've managed to locate an old stove that might help illuminate the room. I'll need a way to get the fire started, but the heat might help dry out my soaked clothing.

* * *

 _Tech's Journal Entry 5_

 _Another encounter with Miss Ravenhearst and another piece of evidence for my theory of this place being a trap for my friend, with me in her place._

 _I keep on wondering what will happen next and the gravestone, the one covered in shadows with the mound of dirt in front of it. I have a bad feeling about it but the only way that I'll be able to read it is to redirect the light from the lighthouse to point at it, sure, I can use my phone as a source of light but that would leave the mount of dirt in front of it and I don't have a shovel to remove it, plus it would be awkward to hold my phone and the shovel at the same time._

 _I guess I should start looking for a way into the lighthouse then._

* * *

 **Ok, so another chapter done, I guess I should explain one of my own personal head-canons for Mystery Case Files, since my main one does show up throughout this story and guys, please don't flame me if you don't agree with my head-canons, these are my own thoughts about the series, if you don't like it then don't read it. It's that simple.**

Head Canon Number 1 - The Master Detective is part of a team.

This makes a lot of sense to me for a few reasons, because someone had to teach the Detective how to fix stuff, how to do their job and someone had to make sure that they had food, water and working equipment.

And their has to be a back-up for when the Detective gets sick, so, the case is still solved or information is gathered to help the Detective solve the case when he or she is well enough to work again.

So, here is my current team.

* * *

Chaos

THE Master Detective, mystery solver, expert in the fine art of fixing things and puzzle solver extraordinaire. She is the one called to solve the mysteries throughout the world.

Chaos solved most of the cases in their archives but their are a few times that she had to leave it to the others to solve, two key examples are Dire Grove and what was supposed to be her third visit to Ravenhearst Manor, during both of these times, she was sick and had to ask her friends to solve the case for her.

When she's not solving cases, cracking puzzles and ruining bad guys' plans, Chaos can be found drawing, reading, listening to music, hanging out with her friends, sleeping or learning new tricks to use in the field.

* * *

Tech

The back-up, the science guy and the one that taught Chaos the fine art of fixing things. Tech is the one that takes over when Chaos is sick or solving another case somewhere else. An example of this happens during what is supposed to be Chaos' third visit to Ravenhearst Manor, Tech has to take her place and explore the ruins of a once great manor, unaware of the dark secrets that lie in wait for Chaos, and by extension, him, since he has taken her place.

When he's not backing up Chaos, Tech can be found working at his day job, hanging out with his girlfriend, hanging out with his friends, teaching Chaos new tricks to use in the field or hanging out with someone he sees as his kid brother.

* * *

Kai

Tech's girlfriend, she's in charge of archiving the past cases that her friend and in some cases her boyfriend, have solved, during a case she can normally be found in the archive room, pouring over old case notes to see if their are any similarities with the current case.

This is not the case during what is supposed to be Chaos' third visit to Ravenhearst Manor, she's not in the archives, having her hands full with a sick Chaos because the rest of their friends are busy at the moment.

When she's not working, Kai can be found excising, making sure that Chaos and Tech have a decent amount to eat every mealtime and hunting them down when they miss one, making sure that they have a decent amount of sleep and hanging out with her boyfriend, her sister or her friends.

In very rare cases, Kai has to play Detective and solve the case, this only happens if both Chaos and Tech are unavailable. This was the case in Dire Grove and no matter how much she denies it, Kai enjoyed being the Detective for a change.

* * *

 **The disclaimer for this story can be found at the beginning of this story.**

 **Read and Review please**!


End file.
